TEJedusor Une destinée
by Illusions Industry
Summary: Ancienne fic renovée au niveau présentation. One shot. La Bataille finale entre Harry et Voldemort par les yeux de ce dernier.


Disclaimer : Cette fanfic avait déjà été posté fut un temps très ancien (. Je la remets ici :p. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Reviews pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

**Tom Elvis Jedusor. Un choix. Une destinée.**« Tom Elvis Jedusor, vous êtes accusé de crime contre le monde de la Sorcellerie. Demain à 7h00 sur la place Centrale, vous subirez l'Avada Kedavra. »  
  
Je voyais bien que l'assistance rêvait de me voir les supplier. Cette bande de faibles et de planqués. Croient-ils vraiment que moi, celui dont on n'osait pas prononcer le nom, Voldemort, j'allais les supplier? Un mince sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres et je vis la peur luire au fond de leurs regards. De toute les manières ils n'avaient plus le choix : me laisser à Azkaban leurs seraient trop dangereux.  
  
J'entendis vaguement le ministre donner des ordres. Ils se croient sans doute en contrôle. D'un seul geste je pourrais tous les balayer même sans ma baguette magique. Néanmoins j'ai décidé que tout cela finira ici. Je ne me débattrai pas. J'ai accompli ce pourquoi j'étais.  
  
Ils me reconduisirent dans ma cellule anti-magie.  
  
- Avez-vous besoin de quoi que ce soit ? Me demanda avec grand respect l'un des gardiens.  
  
Un de mes partisans sans doute, mais l'heure n'était plus à l'évasion.  
  
- Une plume et du parchemin.  
  
A peine avais-je terminé ma requête que j'étais servi. L'autorité m'a toujours été naturelle. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à faiblir. Mon règne pouvait renaître.  
  
Je me mis alors à rédiger.  
  
_« J'ai toujours été un élève brillant. J'ai toujours eu conscience de ma supériorité sur les autres. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai été chez les Serpentards. L'Ambition est un Art et il a régi toute mon existence. L'envie de me dépasser et d'acquérir enfin le poste et la puissance que je méritais.  
  
A mon arrivée à Poudlard, j'avais déjà ce besoin secret en moi. Je connaissais le but. Poudlarda donné l'accès aux moyens pour parvenir à ce but. J'avais appris le rejet, j'allais apprendre la dissimulation. Pour tous j'étais un élève modèle : préfet, premier au tableau d'honneur. Les professeurs, le personnel et les autres élèves de Poudlard disaient et pensaient le plus grand bien de moi. Ils doivent encore le penser d'ailleurs. Tout excepté un.  
  
Albus Dumbledore. Je revois parfaitement son regard désapprobateur et sa mine pensive lors de l'arrestation de Rubeus.  
  
Je n'ai jamais rien eu contre Rubeus Hagrid quoiqu'on en dise. Il s'est simplement trouvé à chaque fois au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Sa mort n'était pas calculée mais sa hargne à vouloir protéger le jeune Potter me dérangeait.  
  
Quand à Dumbledore, il a eu, a et aura toujours mon respect. Un égal. Il était regrettable que nous n'ayons pas les mêmes aspirations. Nous aurions sans doute accompli de grandes choses. Sa mort non plus n'était pas intentionnelle. Uniquement nécessaire.  
  
Les gens pensent que j'éprouve du plaisir à tuer. Pas spécialement. Ni plaisir, ni déplaisir. Cela est. Quelque chose me gêne dans ma marche, j'élimine ce quelque chose. Je ne torture pas et ceux qui finalement peuvent encore se plaindre de mon comportement cynique sont mes propres partisans.  
  
Je n'ai jamais voulu assassiner que deux personnes : le jeune Potter et son père. James fut relativement simple à abattre. A l'époque mon pouvoir était déjà bien installé. Puis il y a eu le jeune Potter. Un bébé. Sa mère.je n'avais aucune intention de la tuer, j'ai essayé de l'écarter. Elle l'a sauvé cette nuit là. Je comprenais alors ma dernière leçon : il était inutile de vouloir être charitable. En laissant à Lily Potter 30 secondes à vivre en plus, je lui avais permis de m'affaiblir considérablement.  
  
Il n'y a pas de bien ou de mal. Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a l'ambition et le pouvoir. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la froide logique et l'enchaînement implacable de toutes actions. J'ai fais mon choix et je suis ma destinée.  
  
Après cet évènement, Toute mon énergie se résumait à l'élimination de Potter. Il était le dernier rempart. Potter mort, je gagnais le prestige. Potter mort, le peuple allait trembler de peur à ma seule image, à ma seule évocation. Potter mort, la maison Gryffondors perdait son seul héritier, son pilier, elle disparaissait définitivement.  
  
Il a été un bon adversaire, dur à anéantir. Sa force résidait en son entourage alors que c'était là mon unique faiblesse. J'ai toujours été entouré par des crétins ou par des lâches, Malefoy, Jones et Cina étant des exceptions.  
_  
Je posais un instant ma plume. Parler de Potter me ramenait à quelques jours plus tôt. Là où tout s'était joué.

**FLASHBACK  
  
Face à face les deux armées se jaugeaient : Aurores et partisans de Potter contre Détraqueurs et partisans de Voldemort. Les bannières flottaient donnant un air de fête à la campagne silencieuse.  
  
Un cri avait retentit : « Vengeons Dumbledore !!!! ». Tous se jetèrent les uns sur les autres. Un maelström d'éclairs, de paroles, de menaces, de poussière, de sang, de souffrance, de haine et de cris.  
  
Potter touché à l'épaule aperçut Fred et Georges tomber sous un éclair aveuglant. Il s'effondra lui-même quelques secondes après. En relevant la tête, son regard tomba sur une silhouette fine.  
  
Cape noire, Voldemort semblait impassible au milieu de cette tempête sonore. D'un geste de baguette il releva Harry.  
  
- C'est donc ici que tout s'achève Harry Potter.  
  
- Pourquoi ?  
  
Un des sourcils de Voldemort s'arqua. C'était une question à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.  
  
- Pour leur faire perdre tout espoir répliqua t'il en désignant la plaine.  
  
- Je ne comprends pas.  
  
Un rire rauque se fit entendre qui glaça d'effroi le jeune Harry.  
  
- Parce que ceux qui ont perdu l'espoir sont faciles à soumettre et celui qui obtient la soumission détient le Pouvoir. Admire Potter. Admire mon ?uvre. Le monde de la Sorcellerie est en train de perdre tout espoir. Tu es le dernier rempart. N'y vois donc rien de personnel.  
  
Harry ferma les yeux prêts à recevoir le coup de grâce mais des voix l'en empêchèrent.  
  
- Vous devrez nous tuer avec lui !  
  
Ron, Hermione et Ginny.  
  
- Bonjour Maître.  
  
Rogue. Harry rouvrit les yeux. Non.Il y avait encore de l'espoir.  
  
- Mon mangemort le plus prometteur.  
  
Voldemort secoua la tête de manière amusée.  
  
- Quand je pense que vous nous avez trahi. Décevant en vérité.  
  
D'un geste ample, Voldemort défit sa cape. Il ne voyait pas que les siens battaient déjà en retraite. Rogue s'avança calmement.  
  
- Un duel dans les règles de l'art et...  
  
Voldemort sourit.  
  
- Avada kedavra!  
  
Le professeur de Potions réussit à esquiver le coup et c'est un des détarqueurs qui fut foudroyé.  
  
-Qui parle de loyauté ou de fair-play? Ca n'est pas un jeu. Vous n'avez guère compris mon raisonnement Severus. Avez-vous peur que vous ne preferiez gardez votre baguette dans votre manche?  
  
Harry aidé par Hermione tachait de tenir debout. Quand à Ginny et Ron, ils essayaient avec succés de repousser toutes agressions trop proches des jumeaux. Néanmoins aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient décoller les yeux du duel. A l'évidence Severus Rogue hésitait encore à se battre contre celui qu'il avait tant admiré et avec qui il partageait encore bien des croyances.  
  
La voix de Voldemort résonna dans la plaine.  
  
- Ainsi vous voici à défendre Potter. Qui aurait pu croire un jour que nous en viendrions à nous battre pour un gryffondor. En vérité je ne saisis pas votre choix.  
  
- Je n'ai pas choisi ce camp, vous m'y avais obligé. C'est vous que je ne comprends plus Maître.  
  
Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans le regard d'Harry. Rogue allait-il les trahir?  
  
- Nous sommes parfois les instruments d'une cause qui dépasse notre entendement.  
  
Puis d'un revers, Voldemort envoya une décharge magique sur Rogue. Ce dernier tomba à terre secouée de spasme. D'un seul mouvement Ron, Hermione et Harry encerclèrent leur professeur afin de le protéger.  
  
- Oh me voilà bien effrayé...le triumvirat si célèbre. Weasley?  
  
Ron leva un sourcil, intrigué mais le regard était ferme. Hermione et Harry pâlirent laissant entr'apercevoir leurs peurs. Ils savaient que Ron était capable de bien plus. Ils n'oubliaient pas son attitude devant un troll en première année, devant Malfoy tout ce temps durant et encore moins devant Jedusor en seconde année. Des trois c'était sans aucun doute celui qui représentait le plus la maison des Gryffondors. Voldemort en était également conscient et continua exploitant la faille du jeune homme roux: le besoin de reconnaissance.  
  
- Weasley, vous devriez ramener votre famille chez vous. Votre sang est pur, je veillerais à vous convaincre plus tard. Vous me seriez utile. Votre courage, votre sens du combat tout ceci sont des qualités incomparables ...  
  
Ron pris d'une rage jusqu'à présent inégalé se rua vers Voldemort .  
  
- Jamais!  
  
Une décharge magique semblable à celle utilisé précédemment sur Rogue atteint de plein fouet Ron.  
  
Hermione poussa un cri. Harry se tourna complètement vers Voldemort d'un air déterminé.  
  
- Qu'on en finisse vous et moi.  
  
Mais il se produisit alors quelque chose d'étrange. Tandis qu'Hermione secourait un Ron inconscient, tandis que Rogue gisait au sol affaiblit, tandis que la plaine laissait place à la plus totale anarchie, une lueur rouge se fit au dessus d'eux.  
  
- Fumseck...murmurent-ils tous ensemble.  
  
L'oiseau de feu apportait à l'Héritier l'arme sacrée. Celle par qui l'équilibre serait retrouvée. Réflexe bien naturel dans un lieu baigné de Magie. L'héritier secourut dans les moments les plus éprouvants par les armes des siens.  
  
- Vous avez tué mes parents.fulmina Harry  
  
- J'ai aussi tué les miens Potter. J'ai accompli ma destinée.  
  
Le jeune homme se saisit de l'épée. Le rubis se reflète dans le vert de ses yeux, Harry prenait une apparence quasi divine.  
  
- L'héritier de Godric Gryffondor contre celui de Salazar Serpentard. Intéressant non?  
  
Le corps à corps s'engagea. Violent et hargneux. La haine accumulée durant ces années, la peur, la vengeance se mêlaient. Harry avait encore du mal à manier la lourde épée. Par magie, Voldemort fit apparaître un poignard. Ses yeux injectés de sang il enfonça le poignard dans les entrailles de Potter. Harry accusa le coup. Au même instant, de manière aléatoire et néanmoins coordonnée, Rogue et Hermione se levèrent et jetèrent le sort ultime à Voldemort. Surpris le combat cessa pendant un quart de seconde. La vue de ce dernier se brouilla et Harry inconsciemment enfonça sûrement l'épée dans les côtes du sorcier.  
  
- Admirez Tom Elvis Jedusor articula difficilement Harry à l'oreille du sorcier, admirez comment j'accomplis également ma destinée.  
  
Voldemort tomba a genoux et Potter recula violemment. Harry tituba, heurta Rogue, ils s'effondrèrent ensemble. Un long et épais filet de sang s'écoula jusqu'aux mains de Voldemort. Celui-ci sourit. Il était mort. Quoiqu'il advienne à présent, il avait réussi. Peu après lui-même se sentit partir vers les ténèbres.  
  
Hermione d'un regard circulaire évalua rapidement les dommages: La fumée se dissipait peu à peu et elle pouvait constater avec joie que la guerre avait été remporté par les Aurores. Bon nombres de mangemorts étaient incarcérés par des liens magiques. La main sur le visage de Ron, son regard vide et désespérée se tourna vers Harry et Rogue.  
  
Lupin et Macgonnagal couraient à leur encontres.**

**   
  
**  
Je secouais la tête comme pour mieux revivre la scène. Je portais instinctivement la main à ma blessure. Pour mieux savourer sans doute ce que eux percevaient comme une défaite ils m'ont guéri pour mieux me condamner. Quelques pâles rayons du soleil tentaient de percer. Bientôt. Je repris ma plume.  
  
Dur à abattre mais ma satisfaction n'en fut que plus grande. J'avais anéanti cette maison honnie, j'avais agi comme me l'avais si souvent demandé Salazar dans mes rêves. J'avais rendu au monde de la Sorcellerie sa pureté originelle. Notre Idéal pouvait renaître. J'ai achevé ferment mon destin. Sûrement d'autres me suivront. Ma mort les rassurera dans leur Foi comme celles des martyrs pour les moldus. J'ai planté la première graine. Je suis l'investigateur, l'éclaireur, celui par qui tout est arrivé. Pour l'instant le Ministère a repris sa marche mais pour combien de temps? Un autre Voldemort surgira bientôt. Je ne m'inquiète pas, je ne m'inquiète plus. L'échafaud m'attend et je le réclame. Potter mort c'est tout ce que je réclamais.  
  
Et dans les livres d'Histoire j'apparaîtrais...qui sait?...peut-être même dans les livres des moldus...  
  
A cette pensée, je souris. Me voir dans les livres moldus serait l'ultime perversion et une bien grande victoire. Les gardes frappèrent à ma porte. Dans ces derniers moments, j'hésitais une dernière fois. L'évasion me serait si simple. Terroriser à nouveau la population.Mais non. Je marchais résolument dans le couloir.  
  
La lumière du jour m'aveugla mais très vite je distinguais la Tribune où se trouvaient les principaux Aurores: Granger, Fol'oeil, Lupin, les Weasley etc... Je distinguais en retrait une silhouette noire que je suposais être Macgonnagal.  
  
Je montais d'un pas assuré les marches vers le gibet. Le Mage Suprême apparut. Après une incantation apparut tout ceux que j'avais tués. Ils étaient nombreux, très vite la place ne suffit pas. En moi-même je riais, voir le visage défait des aurores était sans prix. J'avais tué. J'avais débarrassé la terre de ces êtres sans importance.Ils auraient du me remercier. Tous pointèrent leurs baguettes spectrales vers moi. J'allais subir l'Avada Kedavra final. Alors que je croisais le regard de Lily Evans puis celui de son époux, une constatation effroyable frappa mon esprit: où était Potter? . Mon regard se posa sur le dernier fantôme: Rogue. Ce dernier me souriait, un sourire noir et malicieux.Son sang avait touché mes mains et non pas celui de Potter. Il avait du tomber sur l'épée. Il...  
  
Alors que je ressentais la douleur effroyable, dans une ultime vision verte j'aperçus, s'avançant lentement auprès des autres aurores, le jeune Harry Potter.

Vivant...il était vivant...le garçon qui avait survécu...


End file.
